


Welcome to the Embryon

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Digital Devil Saga, Persona 3
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro doesn't even WANT to join this stupid tribe. >:( Unfortunately his lovers suck that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Embryon

They're stopped before they even get to Muladhara's elevator, by a mousy little thing whose partner takes off running as soon as they're spotted. They could take her, easy, could fight their way in to where the tribe's Leader is. Castor wants him to. But the set of Aki's shoulders is loose and Kirijo's bayonet is pointed towards the dust, so he just pulls the unmarked hood a little lower over his forehead and scowls.

"We want to speak to your Leader," Kirijo commands, chin in the air like she does when she's nervous. "We intend to join this tribe."

 

Serph watches the newcomers quietly, the way they brush shoulders, and talk in half-thoughts, and keep their backs to one another without realizing. He watches Argilla's eyes follow the woman with the rifle with a faint blush. He watches Heat growl at the tall one, and sees the way everyone is trying not to notice how like him the one with the clawed gloves looks. "Fuck this, who needs a tribe anyway? We've been fine so far." The white-haired man lays a hand on his friend's shoulder and Serph smiles to see himself watched in return.

"Welcome to the Embryon."


End file.
